


Bless the rains

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Reflection, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “I think I’m cursed.”





	Bless the rains

**Author's Note:**

> So Sebastian gave an interview where he’s said “you don’t want me back. Your guys said it doesn’t rain here and I came here and it rained!” And I just couldn’t leave that sentence alone so this got made.

“I think I’m cursed.”

The admission is spoken in the dark. In the quiet of the storm raging itself outside their hotel room.

Lewis blinks and sits up. His hand reaches for the bedside table lamp but Sebastian’s gentle hand on his stops him.

“I think I’m cursed.” Sebastian says again. “Someone out there wants me to fail.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Lewis shakes his head, looking at him in the dark. “No one is out to curse you.”

“Explain the rain.” Sebastian replies, motioning to the storm outside. “Explain why I feel like this dark cloud surrounds me wherever I go.”

Lewis sighs and gently takes Sebastian’s hand in his. “You are not cursed. You are not broken. It just happened. It won’t happen again.”

“Will it?” Sebastian sighs. “Because it feels like it will never end.”

Lewis thinks about his answer for a second and then he settles on something. “Every emotion you feel. Rage. Sadness. Defeat. Is sent to you for a reason. You must take all of this to make way for something new. For something you didn’t think would happen. Maybe if you understand and move on from this year, the next will be better.”

Sebastian is silent for a few moments and then he gasps softly. “You quoted the intermission from Coldplay!” He gently punches his shoulder, causing Lewis to laugh.

“Well that poem is right. This is momentary. This has happened. Now you need to focus on the good things that will happen. The season has ended, You’re with me, and your new car will be here soon.” Lewis says softly.

“I’m brimming with excitement for getting into her.” Sebastian deadpans. “Maybe I should name her failure and be done with it.”

“No.” Lewis looks at him. “If you think like that then you shouldn’t bother to show up to Australia. You either show up ready to kick my ass or you don’t at all. Your choice.”

Sebastian huffs, but nods. “I’ll kick your ass in Australia.”

“That’s the spirit.” Lewis smiles and leans over for a soft kiss. “You’ve got this, Seb. Next year will be your year.”

Sebastian doesn’t answer him, but he does acknowledge his words. Next year. He will do it next year. He will.

The rain continues on.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem referenced is here: https://mrsmindfulness.com/guest-house-poem/
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
